


The Fallen Angel's Cross To Bare

by KathyannRobison



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Gay Undertones, Hurt/Comfort, Named Reader, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Slow To Update, gender ambiguous reader, like supper slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyannRobison/pseuds/KathyannRobison
Summary: Cross comes across a new exorcist and takes them under his wing.





	The Fallen Angel's Cross To Bare

Cross Marian was walking down the road of a small village where there was rumors of possible innocence. As he passed by a small produce stand the people there purchasing thank the seller. “Thank you Angel, for the produce and everything else you do” this caused Cross to stop in his tracks. He lifted his hand to his mouth to draw off his cigarette and watch the rest of the exchange.

“You're welcome” the one selling the fruit and vegetables replies with a smile. The look of this person was interesting to Cross, they had dark almost caramel colored skin and short dark brown hair. Their eyes however were the bluest hes every seen. The ones that purchased the produced had walked away leaving a clear view of the one selling their wares.

 

“Can I help you?” you asked the man in strange cloths. His red hair blocked some of his face and his cigarette smoke trails up and over his head.

“That villager refereed to you as Angel, is that your name?” asked the man, his voice deep and serious. You smile in amusement and chuckle some.

“No, my name is Sam; they all call me Angel because when monsters attack the people I gain angel wings that is the only thing that can harm these things. So that is why people have started to call me Angel” you tell him.

“Monsters you say,” he says “do these monsters mostly attack you?” he asks you. You look at him with an odd look.

“Yeah, how do you know?” you ask him. You watch as the side of his face that is visible smirks.

“Those monsters your fighting are called akuma, demons created by the Millennium Earl.” the man tells you. All of a sudden there was a scream from down the road. The man and you both jerk your heads toward the direction of the scream. One of the villagers that just bought some of your produce was on the ground trying to scramble away from her former companion. Who was swelling looking more and more like the monsters you have fought before. You instantly start to run toward the woman as you advance on the two, two verdant green wings sprout out of your back. You jump high into the air flapping the wings to stay aloft. 

“Hey you big dummy come after me” you yell. The monster turns toward you. The protrusions on its body bend and angel toward you. You fly up above it and before it has a chance to attack you curl into a ball and turn your back to the monster so you fall. Your wings coming together so as you fall the wings slice threw the monster. Your wings then spread out slowing your fall and you gently land on the ground. The villagers that were out saw what happened rush over to you and thank you. After they finish their thanks you make your way back over to your produce stand as you dust yourself off. You role your shoulders and twist your torso to alleviate some of the feeling of having the wings.

“That was vary impressive, those wings of yours are definitely innocence. You can be an exorcist” the red haired man said to you.

“An exorcist? Whats that?” you asked him.

“You can come with me and I can teach you and you can continue to protect people. Or you can stay here where more and more of these monsters will come and try and kill you and destroy your innocence. Its your choice” said the man. You watched as the man took a few steps forward and grabbed a small wooden container of strawberries. “I'm leaving tomorrow morning by train, if you want to learn be at the station in the next town over by ten o'clock. I'll know your decision if you show or not” he said as he turned and started to walk away. You watched him walk enjoying the strawberries he took.

“Hey wait! You have to pay for those!” you yell in frustration. You shake your head as he finally walks out of view. “Who is that guy anyway?” you ask yourself. You stood the rest of the day by your stand to sell your goods then proceed to go home to your small cottage. You look around your home and at its meager interior. You never did decorate seeing no need to. You rush to your room and grab your suitcase and all the money you had in your saving jar. You packed all your men's clothes and a few dresses just to be on the safe side. You also packed the last thing that reminded you of your parents. They left you when you were small to your mother's parents. It was a picture of you and them. You all were dressed in white cotton clothing your heads wrapped in different colored clothe and the three of you were standing in front of a large tent and a few camels that were laying in the sand all around you. A stray tear fell from your eye as you put the old tattered and dog-eared photo into the front of your suitcase. You grabbed a few things you though you would need. You then took a last look at your prosperous garden and then took the key to the door and tucked it into the pocket of the trousers you were wearing after locking the door. You turned in the direction the man was heading; it was going to take quite a few hours to get to the town on foot and find your way to the train station.

It was dark by the time you got to the town. Finding the train station easily you figured you could find a small inn to stay in for the remainder of the night. You find a room for the night and get some much needed sleep. Before you knew it light from the morning sun fell across your face. You woke and got dressed. You packed up your stuff again and then made your way to the train station. You weren't sure if this strange man would be waiting for the train on the inside or the out so you kept your eyes peeled. It was getting closer to the time the train was to arrive when you see the red haired man walking up the way with his own suitcase. “Good your here, lets get going” he said as he walked passed into the station.

“You still own me for those strawberries you took, and I don't even know your name!” you say as you follow behind him.

“Cross, now that you mention it I don't remember yours. What was it?” he asks.

“Just call me Sam I guess.” you tell him.

“Come along Sam we have a long train ride to get back to where I'm needed.” Cross says. He walked onto the train and to the front. A man on the train looked at him and then turned and lead the way to a compartment for the two of you to sit in. every once in a while when you looked around the compartment you would glance at cross and see he was staring at you with a cigarette in his mouth. The last time you saw him doing this was the final straw.

“Why do you keep staring at me?” you asked the red head. 

“Just trying to figure out something, don't mind me” he replied. He then rest his head on his fist and closed his eyes.

“This is going to be a long train ride” you mumble to yourself.

“Yes, I told you that” came Cross voice with a smirk. You just shook your head.

“So where are we going anyway?” you asked him.

“We are going to the black order, its going to take about fife days by train to get there, I was simply on my way back when I heard rumors of you so I stopped to check is out. Which will be something we will do if we hear any rumors of strange things going on” he replied eye still closed.

“Then whats innocence?” you ask him. From one of his coat pockets he pulls out this glowing green sphere like object.

“This is innocence, this is what creates your wings. Though on you it doesn't look like this. I'm my presumptions are correct then your a parasite type. That just means the innocence uses your body to become a weapon instead of it being the weapon itself.” he tells you. “strange that my second apprentice would be a parasite type as well” he mumbles. 

“What type are you?” you ask him. But before he can answer the sliding door to the compartment opens and a man dressed normally but having glazed over eyes walks in.

“There you are” he says then his face morphs into the barrel of one of those monsters. Instinct took over so before you knew it your body moved to cover the man you were traveling with and your wings sprouted and flared behind you to cover even more of him. There was the sound of the monster firing and you felt the things bullet pierce threw your lower abdomen. You then used your wing to slice threw the monster and watched it explode.

“We need to get you off the train to a doctor to deal with that wound, usually an akuma's bullets are even more dangerous to people, but parasite type innocence cleanses the virus so you'll be alright, though you'll bleed a lot from this wound.” Cross stood and looked up and down the hall for anyone that would be working on the train. Soon a man came running up to cross. 

“Is everything alright” the man asked feeling a little light headed you sit on the side of the compartment that Cross was on. He looks back at you for a moment.

“How close are we to the next town? Village?” he asked. The man thought for a moment.

“Few minutes we'll be passing a small village” the man replied.

“Good when we get closer I need you to slow down the train, me and my apprentice need to get off. He's been injured and needs medical attention” Cross says to the man. Though your mind was focusing on the fact that Cross called you a he. It was a short time later when you lost consciousness.

 

Cross looked back at his traveling companion just in time to see them pass out. He left the train worker to do what he asked and walked over to his new apprentice. He held out a hand and started to perform a spell, one he hoped would help slow the blood flow and keep them from bleeding to death. He then began to feel the train slowing. He sighed as he grabbed their suitcase and his in one hand then slung them over his shoulder. He walked to the nearest door that allowed people onto the train opened it and in a show of strength leaps from the moving train and landed in the tall grass by the tracks. Walking quickly it and begrudgingly asking for directions Cross was able to get them to the village doctor. 

 

The next time you opened your eyes you were laying in a rather comfortable bed. Your abdomen ached, presumably from where you got hit with the bullet from the akuma. You go to sit up but an elderly looking man puts a hand on your shoulder and gently bids you to lay back. “your injury was quiet bad, but your master was able to help me save you. You'll need to rest a few days and regain your strength. And your more then welcome to stay here. Your master is at the inn but he left your things. Now get some rest a nurse will be by will some food soon” the doctor told you. You weren't sure how this all progressed. But you figured your “master” will let you know if he comes to check on you. In the mean time you were going to follow the advice of the doctor and get a little more sleep.


End file.
